Sorte & Azar
by Lany
Summary: Eu não queria jogar xadrez. Eu nem sei jogar corretamente, para começo de conversa. Mas o Ron insistiu tanto...


**Sorte & Azar **

Eu não queria jogar xadrez. Eu nem sei jogar corretamente, para começo de conversa. Mas o Ron insistiu tanto...

O trio havia voltado ao castelo para fazer algum tipo de pesquisa na biblioteca (sobre o que ao certo, eu não sei. Provavelmente, algo para ajudar o nosso lado a vencer a guerra). Ron havia me dito que não tinha nada para fazer naquele momento e que estava sentindo muitas saudades do seu jogo favorito. Perguntei para ele, obviamente, se ele não tinha outro parceiro. Segundo ele, Hermione ainda estava na biblioteca com vários livros ao seu redor (o que me faz acreditar que na verdade ele fugiu da biblioteca, isso sim) e que Harry provavelmente estava em algum lugar do castelo procurando pela irmã dele (será que eles vão voltar a namorar? Acho que seria bom para os dois. Ginny anda tão tristinha...).

Ele foi tão insistente que eu acabei concordando em jogar. E também, não queria que ele acabasse indo procurar o Harry, e interromper uma provável han...conversa?!?... entre ele e a Ginny.

Comecei muito, muito, muito mal. Ron ficava rindo, e só falou "Neville, você tem que prestar mais atenção. Montar estratégia. Perceber o que eu estou fazendo".

Perdi muito feio na primeira partida. Mas resolvi jogar outra. Perdi também, mas dessa vez o jogo foi mais longo. Resolvi jogar uma última, só para testar o que eu havia aprendido.

Eu estava começado a fazer algumas jogadas melhores- nada que superasse o brilho de Ron, é claro. Até que o quadro do Salão Comunal da Grifinória se abre e Hermione entra como um furacão. Ela estava com tanta raiva que deu um esbarrão em uma menina do primeiro ano quando se aproximava de onde nós estávamos. A coitadinha perdeu o equilíbrio e tentou se segurar na nossa mesa antes de cair. Mas de nada adiantou.

Nosso tabuleiro se mexeu com o evento. Mas todas as peças estavam de pé. O que era bom, porque se eu tivesse que começar tudo de novo...

Hermione ficou vermelha, pediu mil desculpas, e ajudou a menina a se levantar. A menina saiu rapidamente e Hermione voltou a sua atenção para os ocupantes da mesa.

Ou melhor, para um certo ocupante de cabelos vermelhos.

-Ron Weasley! Como assim você sai da biblioteca, falando que ia procurar o Harry e desaparece? E agora eu te acho aqui, no Salão Comunal, jogando xadrez? Com tanta coisa que a gente tem pra procurar?

-Mas Hermione...

-E pelo o que parece, você ainda ia demorar a voltar não é mesmo? Provavelmente, você ficou vagando pelo castelo, até chegar aqui...

-HERMIONE! Eu só estava cansado de tantos livros! Não consigo ler tanta coisa em pouco tempo como você! Eu já estava voltando, essa era a nossa última partida e...-

Hermione nada mais falou. Apenas pegou o livro que estava em suas mãos e o jogou bruscamente em cima da mesa. O que todas essas pessoas queriam? Destruir a mesa é?

Tentei o máximo possível salvar o jogo. As peças não paravam de reclamar. Algumas até faziam gestos rudes. E isso tudo era bom, porque eu acabava me distraindo da conversa, ou melhor, da briga dos dois. Resolvi então conferir se estavam todas as peças no seu devido lugar...

- Esquece. Você sabe como eu estou preocupada com tudo o que está acontecendo, preocupada com o Harry, com você. E a gente prometeu, logo quando começamos a namorar, que as brigas iriam diminuir Realmente, eu fiquei com raiva a toa. Me desculpa. Você merece realmente um tempo de descanso.

Hermione pedindo desculpas assim? Namorados? Qual parte da conversa eu perdi, mesmo?

-Eu vou voltar para a biblioteca. Deixei o Harry sozinho lá e...

O olhar de Hermione foi para a minha direção. Pela primeira vez, ela parecia ter percebido o que ela falou em voz alta. A parte do "namorar".

-E...han... oi Neville - ela falou meio sem graça- Me desculpem mesmo por tudo. Vou deixar vocês continuarem a jogar.

Ela se virou e saiu.

Ron estava com as orelhas vermelhas. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Mas eu estava realmente muito feliz pelos dois. Enfim namorados. Demorou, hein?

Voltamos para o jogo. Era a minha vez. Estava pensando em qual jogada fazer, enquanto Ron estava completamente aéreo. E foi aí que eu percebi uma coisa: calma aí, aquela peça não estav...---

-Anda logo Neville. Vamos só terminar essa partida, para eu voltar para a bilbioteca. Jogue logo.

Aparentemente, Ron não havia percebido nada de diferente no jogo. Ah, mas era uma oportunidade muito boa para ser desperdiçada.

A peça estava tão bem localizada, que com mais três jogadas, fui o grande vencedor da partida. Ron não pode fazer nada e ficou de boca aberta, não sabendo como que aquilo havia acontecido. Sei que não foi uma atitude muito Grifinória a minha, mas como tem certas pessoas que se perguntam como que eu estou aqui...

Muito obrigada menina do primeiro ano. Ou seria o livro "carinhosamente" deixado pela Hermione em cima da mesa? Aliás, ela havia o esquecido aqui. Bem, não importa. Cadê o Colin com a câmera dele agora? Seria ótimo tirar uma foto do Ron assim.

-Mas como, como, COMO eu fui perder?

-Pois é Ron...Sorte no amor -disse, apontando para o livro que estava em cima da mesa- azar no jogo.

**N/A: **Fic escrita para um Mini Challenge R/H e ela ganhou o primeiro lugar!


End file.
